Fantasy
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: chocolate brwn hair, dark brwn eyes, her skin porcelain,a perfect smile and she's all Yuki's. Kyo fell in love at first sight but he could never get in the way since he has to pay off a secret debt by servn Yuki...or will his fantasy become a reality?
1. Chaptire 1

A/N: this is an all new story at first it'll be a Yukiru then switch over to a Kyoru. It's set in England around 1600s early 1700s. If you want to see the type of dress for the girls click the link below. If you cant try to picture Marie Antoinette in the new movie with Kirsten Dunst. Enjoy and please R&R

.com/imgres?imgurl=/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/marie_antoinette_screen1_&imgrefurl=/2009/01/26/queen-in-a-candy-shop-marie-antoinette/&usg=__vtEGsdjugclSXvxGToz58jhXxb4=&h=928&w=1400&sz=374&hl=en&start=10&tbnid=eAg78BrBAyNbGM:&tbnh=99&tbnw=150&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmarie%2Bantoinette%2Bclothing%26gbv%3D2%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket but hell do I love it! P.S this will be a long chapter.

**Fantasy**

**Chaptire 1**

The beaded sweat rolled down his dirt stained cheeks. The wet substance coated every inch of his steaming body as the merciless sun beat down on his tanned back. His bright orange hair was askew and had leaves and other kinds of debris intertwined in its tendrils. He continued to till the soft soil beneath his feet, preparing it for gardening of reds, blues, yellow, and oranges of the stinky flowers. He hated flowers. They were always in the way. He didn't see what the use was to plant the damned things. They're so weak. If you don't water them they die, just one step of the foot, they die.

He coughed, his throat suddenly yearning for ice cold water. His tan arm wiped his wet forehead and he set down the tool before walking sluggishly to the kitchen. Which had no air-conditioning. Probably because the royal family never had to walk their asses into the suffocating hot place. Just as he opened the fridge (which was nice and cold) a familiar face stood in the door way with a smug look.

He shut the fridge's door and sighed. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Ahem." The silver haired boy tapped his foot slightly.

The worker sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sir."

"That's better." The silver haired boy fanned himself with his hand. "It's deathly hot in here, aren't you dying of heat?"

"I'm fine what do you want?" the orange haired boy was anxious for the other boy to leave.

"Kyo, so impolite. Anyway, hurry and finish up planting the flowers and then wash up and dress formally we're having guests over." As he was about to walk away Kyo coughed.

"I'm invited to this little get together?" Kyo secretly hoped and wished to go inside that beautiful mansion. Drink high priced wine and liquor. Eat finger sandwiches and for someone to serve him for once. But he's never let this man see that hope.

The boy smirked, "You're serving tonight. Think of it as a promotion. at least you wont be slaving around outside." The boy tossed his hand in the air as he walked away. Kyo sighed once again and finally got a drink of cool water then back to the garden.

It was starting to get dark and he was planting the last red rose into the ground. He heard giggling and laughter at the gate and watched as the iron fence opened. Three girls entered along with his cousins Haru and Momiji. Haru, tall with white hair and brown roots. He had the laziest looking grey eyes which were always at half mast. His suit he wore was a deep red. Momiji, a smaller boy for his age, had blonde curly hair with dark brown eyes. His suit was a royal blue color.

Kyo's red eyes scanned over the group of girls next. A blonde with long hair to her waist had a purple velvet dress on, another with dark black hair tied up in a tight braided bun wore a black velvet gown, and the last…Kyo's breath was caught in his throat as he laid eyes on her. She was more stunning than any other female he's ever seen.

Her milky skin looked like porcelain. Dark brown eyes that matched her chocolate colored hair which was up in a tight bun with a few tendrils loosely falling to touch her dainty shoulders. Her dress was a pastel colored peach with a purple lace. Her breasts were high and full. (he couldn't help but notice those ladies) But the most striking thing of all was her bright smile underneath those bright pink lips.

Her brown eyes locked on his red gaze, he blushed and turned his head before she could see. "Honda-san." Kyo glanced back to see his silver haired enemy grab the girl's hand and place a soft kiss on the milky skin, his amethyst eyes never leaving her face. Kyo also noticed the blush on her face as she curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Sohma-kun. I believe you've met my dear friends. Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima." Yuki kissed both of their hands as well.

"Yes, it's good to see you ladies again. Haru and Momiji came as well." Momiji waved and Haru did a head nod. "Please, come this way." Tohru placed her arm inside Yuki's bent one. His amethyst eyes glanced at Kyo and his lips mouthed hurry up.

Kyo brushed off the dirt and ran into the outside guest house. He quickly bathed and dressed himself in a black elbow and knee high suit like all the other servants wore. He left his hair a wet mess and then dashed into the house. His leather shoes clacked on the marble floors as he ran to the dining room where the guests all sat. eating their dinner.

All their eyes focused on him, including the chocolate haired girl. Oh how he wanted to know her name. "Kyo you finally decided to show yourself." Yuki swallowed a swig of wine. "Ladies this is my servant, Kyo. He's been working here for a while to pay off-

Kyo interrupted Yuki with a fit of coughing. "Sorry, I'm breathless from this lady's beautiful face." He was trying to be smooth. She blushed and patted her mouth with her napkin. She stood and so did everyone else. She curtsied to Kyo.

"I'm Tohru Honda. It's a great pleasure to meet you -"

"You can call me Kyo." He bowed.

"Alright, Kyo kun. It is a pleasure to meet you." The blonde and dark haired girl curtsied too then they all sat back down. Yuki was glaring at his cousin. Kyo could feel it.

"Kyo I'm sure dessert is ready, would you please clear the table of our plates and return with our cake?" Yuki smirked. He loved ordering Kyo around.

"Of course sir." Kyo proceeded to take everyone's plates and then disappeared into that hot kitchen. The chef pointed to the red velvet cake on the end of the counter. Kyo picked it up and returned to the dining room. He continued to cut them pieces of the cake and passed them around. All the while listening to their conversations. Well mostly listening to Tohru beautiful voice.

"I swear, these days the women race has been getting less and less respect from their counterparts. That's why I'm going to a rally and speak to my fellow females. They have a right to stand up for their rights don't they?" The blonde ranted.

"I think it's a good thing for you stand up for what is right but it's dangerous." the girl named Saki commented.

Tohru nodded in agreement. "You should be really careful. I've heard so many stories of rallies breaking into violent outbursts. One woman was shot right on the spot!" She was so cute. Her face was filled with concern and believing.

"Tohru you do know that those are just rumors. A police officer would never shoot an innocent woman that might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I believe it! I heard it too! Actually I was there and saw all her blood run from her head!" Momiji gabbed Tohru's hand. "Tohru-kun is right it's dangerous."

"You weren't there Momiji. You rarely go out." Haru's soft monotone voice commented. Momiji frowned.

"okay I wasn't there but I believe. It's not like it hasn't happened before." They all nodded. They soon finished their cake and went separate ways. Momiji played the piano with Saki while Arisa and Haru had already left for the night. Kyo couldn't find Tohru or Yuki anywhere on the main floor.

"Excuse me, have you seen Yuki?" He asked Momiji.

"Nope nope. Oh wait! He took Tohru-kun on a walk in the garden." Momiji smiled which annoyed Kyo.

"Kyo-kun." Saki called as he was walking out of the room. He turned to her. "it was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we can talk sometime?" Kyo bowed and said of course before running to a window. Frantically looking for the couple. His red eyes searched back and forth and finally saw them. He watched intensely as Yuki's hand rested on Tohru's lower back as they walked…

"Honda-san…you know I like you very much." Yuki started.

"Of course. We've been a couple for a month now yes?" She smiled and blushed.

"I was wondering if…" He couldn't get it out. She waited earnestly. "Don't think me forward. But would you let me make love to you?" Her blush deepened and she looked away from his gaze.

"Im waiting till marriage. I told you that." Her heart beat was fast, Yuki could feel her pulse speed up in her wrist. He moved his hand to her neck where he lightly touched her heart beat under her skin.

"you look so lovely tonight. Every time I see you I cant help but think of you lying underneath me." She gasped and turned her gaze back to him.

"Sohma-kun please. Those are dirty thoughts for a man to think of a woman like that when not wed." She stood and started to walk off briskly. Yuki grabbed her by her elbow, making sure not to hurt her though.

"I'm sorry for being so forward. I don't know what I was thinking, it must be the wine. Please forgive me." He gently kissed her hand. Tohru smiled and stepped closer to him.

"I am sorry as well. It's silly to wait. I mean all of my lady friends have already given themselves to their men. Even when not married."

"You have no need to apologize. If you're not ready I can wait." Tohru looked into his amethyst eyes and almost melted. She was kind of curious to know what it felt like. If it really did feel amazing like her friends say.

His slowly moved his head closer to her. Their lips touched briefly and than passionately. Yuki's tongue swept into Tohru's mouth as his strong hands cupped her cheeks. And she could feel the alcohol go to her head in that instance or was it pure pleasure? Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest where her polished fingers gripped his coat tightly.

Suddenly, the loud chime of the towns clock echoed. Sounding it was midnight. She broke the kiss. "My mother is going to throw a fit!" she giggled, kissing Yuki one more time before meeting with Saki and then ran to their carriage. Tohru waved her hand out of the window to Yuki.

Kyo sighed and walked back to his room in the guest house. They were secretly together, and for how long? He wondered. Even though Yuki and Tohru were dating he could still secretly like her right? It couldn't get him killed if no one knew.

The next day.

Tohru always came over to see Yuki. Everyday they went on a walk or a boat ride in the lake. Sometimes they went horse back riding or shopping. Rarely did they stay at the mansion. Tohru loved being out and about, doing something. She couldn't sit still for a long time. Many times Kyo had to follow them around because he served Yuki and wherever Yuki went Kyo went too. He didn't mind too much because Tohru was there. And she would talk to both of them. Making sure not to leave him out.

Today they went onto the lake. Just the two of them and Kyo watched from the shore. Tohru wore a sun hat with a pink gown. Her hair was in a loose bun with strands of hair caressing her back. How Kyo envied those tendrils. He wished to caress her and kiss her. He noticed his breeches were getting tighter. He looked down and blushed at the bulge in his pants.

"You getting stiff there Kyo-kun?" Kyo's red embarrassed gaze met with a dark black pair of eyes. It was Rin. Her dark black hair was in a braid down her back and she wore a dark blue gown, her hand rested on her hips above her pannier.(1) "I didn't think Yuki looked that handsome out there." She laughed manically.

"Shut up Rin." Kyo stood up and started to walk his embarrassment off. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Not that it's any of you're business, but I'm here to see Haru. I heard he was in town and he was staying here with Yuki."

"he's inside reading or something." Kyo sighed in relief as little Kyo finally relaxed himself. Rin smirked and started to walk away.

"You know "I'm having a party soon and Tohru-kun will be there. I could invite you as a guest." Her eyes seemed to be scheming something but Kyo bit anyway.

"What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

Rin shrugged. "No catch. Just come and enjoy yourself." she smiled an evil smile, "Later Kyo." She left to the house and Kyo turned back around to watch them.

She was laughing as Yuki stood up on the small boat, he rocked it back and forth. "You're going to fall! or worse flip us over!" She laughed and then a shriek as the boat capsized. Kyo gasped and then relaxed as she surfaced. "I told you!" Yuki swam closer to her and wrapped his hands around her waist as she wrapped her won arms around his neck. They kissed and then started they way to shore.

She was even more beautiful wet. The way the water droplets cascaded down her neck and cheeks. "I got you two some towels."

"Thank you Kyo-kun." Tohru proceeded to wipe her face and then wrapped the towel around herself. Yuki took his towel and wiped himself off as well.

"After a bath I'll take you home?" Yuki asked.

"Yes thank you."

Yuki leaned close to her ear, "want to share a tub?" She blushed and playfully slapped his arm.

"I will use my own bath and so will you." She giggled. "Race you two to the door!" She began to run, Yuki followed suit. "Come on Kyo-kun! Last one has to pay for custard!" Kyo sprinted towards the two, a small smile on his lips.

Later…

The three of them arrived in front of a huge white mansion, it could have been bigger than the Sohma mansion. Yuki helped her out of the carriage. Kyo followed and watched as Tohru pet the back horses that had pulled the coach. "Do you like animals Tohru-kun?" He hadn't said anything to her until now. She smiled.

"I adore animals Kyo-kun. I own a farm in Brecon . You two should come see it sometime? It's absolutely gorgeous down there." Yuki was then next to Tohru and kissed her cheek.

"We'd love to." Yuki proceeded to kiss her from her cheek to her neck. Kyo suddenly felt uncomfortable and out of place.

"Tohru, did you have a good time today? I hear you fell into the lake." A woman with orange hair tied into a bun stood on the top stair of the building.

"Mother I had a great time." Tohru answered, she blushed from the thought of her mother seeing Yuki kissing all over her. "Kyo-kun this is my mother Kyoko Honda. Mother this is my new friend Kyo-" she stopped and turned to the orange haired boy. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your last name."

Before Kyo could answer Yuki said, "Aoyagi." Kyo stared at his cousin. Why would Yuki lie? Kyo was a Shoma, his cousin.

"I feel so rude I'm very sorry Kyo-kun. Please accept my apology by staying and dining with us?" Yuki tensed. And glared at Kyo out of the corner of his eye. Warning Kyo to decline the request.

"I would be honored to join you." Kyo glared right back…. Later that night after they ate, Kyoko left for the evening to stay at friends house, trusting Tohru and the three of them together. Of course the maids and servants were there to keep her safe.

Kyo woke up from his accidental nap. It was pitch black outside and the clock said 11:35 at night. Where was Yuki and Tohru? He didn't immediately get up, he didn't want to be rude and just wonder around the house. But it was midnight now and still no sign of the two. Kyo stood up warily and quietly wandered around the bottom floor. When they weren't there he walked up the steps. Making sure to be silent. As he passed the first three rooms he could here soft whispering and saw the light of a candle stick in the back room. The door was cracked. He peeked in and there was Tohru and Yuki.

Tohru's petticoat and skirt were missing, along with her pannier. She was only in her corset and her white flock. Yuki was stripped of everything except his breeches. Kyo's heart raced and his cock twitched with life as he stared at Tohru's exposed skin…

"I would never hurt you." Yuki said to Tohru in her ear. She was shaking with apprehension. His fingers made a trail down her spine, they ran over the ribbons tying her corset. Yuki began to untie the strings, the corset slowly loosened and Tohru quickly clenched the clothing to her chest. Afraid to be in only her chemise. Yuki walked around her so he was looking into her eyes. "It's alright. I'm nervous too."

"Sohma-kun, I -" His lips swallowed her words, her shoulders relaxed as he kissed her deeper. Yuki's soft hands gently grabbed Tohru's. Moving them from her chest and the corset slipped off of her. Yuki slipped the straps of the chemise down her shoulders and let the cloth fall to a heap on the floor. Tohru was completely naked. Her skin milky white and felt like velvet. Kyo almost groaned but his breeches were hurting him in a certain area. He stayed and watched a little longer.

Yuki took off his breeches and grabbed Tohru's small, shaking hand. He guided her to the bed where he laid her down on her back. "Sohma-kun I've never done this before-"

"That's good. I want to hear you say my name…" Yuki ached to hear her moan his name.

"Yu- Yuki." She blushed as he hovered over top of her. Being careful not to put all his weight on her. Their lips met passionately. So strong it made Kyo's mouth water. He still had a perfect view of Tohru from where the bed was positioned.

Yuki's tongue slipped into her hot mouth, their tongues challenged each others. Once and a while they broke for air but then were back into each others mouths. Yuki's hand slowly trekked down Tohru's neck down between her full breasts to her navel, then lower past the small curly patch of hair. Her eyes widened and she gasped as Yuki's finger sank into her wet cavern. "You feel so tight." His eyes were coated with desire. He pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in. Tohru sucked in a breath. It hurt a little and then started to feel good…really good.

Yuki began to pump her with his finger going a little faster than the last. He then inserted two fingers and Tohru moaned. Her fingers gripped the sheets and her back arched. Kyo couldn't stand the pain he was feeling in his lower regions but couldn't leave. couldn't stop watching Tohru's face as she gasped and panted.

"Are you ready?" Yuki asked sweetly. He pulled his fingers out and Tohru missed them.

"Um…I don't know…do you think I am?" Yuki smiled.

"This may hurt at first." She nodded and let out a breath. Yuki placed his swelled cock at her wet entrance and slowly sank himself into her folds. He groaned at the tightness of her. Tohru winced.

"Ouch…" it burned, oh did it burn. It felt like someone was ripping her apart. Yuki finally was completely inside her.

"Sorry…" he kissed her forehead. "You still want to-"

"yes." She gently gripped the back of his head and lowered his face to hers. They kissed and while she was focusing on their lips Yuki pulled out a little and slammed back into her. Tohru sucked in a breath and closed her eyes at the feeling. It was erotic, there was no more pain just pleasure. He once again pulled out a little and slammed back into her. He then went a little faster, pumping her.

Their bodies moved in rhythm as they continued. Tohru's legs fell open further for him. Yuki was panting and groaning as Tohru moaned and bit her lip, gripping the sheets than gripping Yuki's hair. "Yuki…Yuki…" His body shook at the pleasure of her voice. Yuki went faster and harder. Her walls clenched at him, tightening every time he pounded into her.

"Ah Yuki!" as her walls clenched one last time he filled her. White flashed in his eyes as he closed them and groaned. His fingers were gripping the bad tightly. He shook with pleasure. Yuki fell off to the side, beside Tohru's panting body. "oh my god." she said politely. Yuki kissed her shoulder and then their lips met but just briefly.

Kyo almost came in his pants. He watched as Yuki covered Tohru's naked body with the blanket. "It's…midnight…Kyo must be wondering… where we are." Yuki said between pants. Kyo stood wide eyed and ran back down the stairs to the living room.

Kyo started to jump up and down, getting his mind off a few things. "What are you doing?" Kyo stopped and turned around to see Yuki standing there looking at him oddly. Tohru behind him in a night gown and robe. She was still blushed.

"I was exercising. I just woke up. Sorry I fell asleep, did I miss anything?" Tohru turned a deeper shade of red and Yuki coughed a little.

"I'm glad you stayed Kyo-kun. It was nice having you over. I still don't know much about you though. How unfortunate." Tohru seemed sympathetic.

"There isn't much to learn." Kyo accidentally said, is eyes wandered to the ground and then he noticed he showed a weakness to Yuki and worse…to Tohru. He snapped out if it and attempted a laugh. It was horribly awkward.

"I would certainly like to judge that for myself." She smiled and Yuki kissed her. "Goodnight you two. And please be safe."

"Goodnight Honda-san." Yuki kissed her hand and walked to the door.

"Have a nice evening." Kyo bowed and followed Yuki out the door. It was ineptly silent as they sat in the stagecoach. Kyo kept switching sitting positions.

"I don't know why but Honda-san seems to like you very much." Yuki finally said.

"maybe she's interested?" Kyo smirked in the dark.

Yuki scoffed. "Interested in _you_. That's funny Kyo." Kyo's smirk faded and his heart sank a little. There was no way someone like Tohru could be interested in a servant like him. Yuki was right. "it's probably just her nature. To be nice. She pities you I'm sure."

"I don't need her pity." Kyo spat.

"Yes, but you work all day in a field and lately you've had to sit and watch us touch and kiss each other. She told me you looked lonely." Kyo could feel Yuki's amusement. Kyo had nothing to say. No snappy comeback. "Did you enjoy the show tonight Kyo?"

Kyo tensed. How could Yuki have noticed him outside the door? "What the hell are babbling about now?"

"I saw you at the door when I was standing in front of Honda-san." Kyo couldn't breathe. His chest constricted and his heart skipped a beat. "So how was it for you?"

"I couldn't find you two and I wasn't going to sit down there all alone so I came to find you. Yeah I saw a little bit but I left after her corset fell off." he lied. He stayed for the whole thing, how could he take his eyes off her perfect skin. Her face as she experienced pleasure. He started to feel his cock swell and made his thoughts go on a different path.

Yuki snickered. "so you're going to Rin-san's party yes?"

"She invited me." Kyo watched the black sky pass over them.

"You'll have fun." Yuki's sinister voice hinted at something. What kind of party was this thing anyway? Kyo became more and more curious. He really only wanted to go as long as he could see Tohru.

"I'm sure I will. That's why I'm going." Kyo decided to play Yuki's game. No matter how far it went.

_

**Ooh sexy! Kyo is obsessed haha oh (1) a pannier is a domed hoop that goes under the skirt to make it poofy and big. I sure hope you like the lemon please R&R! **


	2. Chaptire 2

A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please keep sending me reviews it's what keeps me going! I know there were a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, I was really excited to write the story so I didn't really pay attention to that haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Go KYO!

**Fantasy**

**Chaptire 2**

Kyo couldn't find anything to wear to that stupid party tonight. He was hopeless. He honestly didn't care about how snazzy he looked but he kind of wanted to impress Tohru and maybe sweep her off her feet. When did he start thinking like a love struck pansy? Kyo sighed furiously. he hated how she made him like this. He felt weak and stupid. Kyo was desperate. He got up the courage to get dressed in his regular grey waistcoat and breeches. His black coat and black leather, buckled shoes. He then left the mansion to meet a "friend" of his.

He was going to regret it later but he was in serious need of advice. If he wanted to impress "his" girl he would need a top of the line suit, maybe a fancy hat with a feather? Kyo punched the brick fence and cursed himself for doing it. "Ow Fuck!" the towns people stared at him with astonishment at his vulgar language. He glared at them and continued walking down the cobblestone streets. The town buzzed with people. The wealthy with their beautiful assortment of color gowns and suits.

Poor people with less fancy clothes that were dirt covered and they actually looked like they worked for a living. The sound of hooves trotting on the stone as the horses carried the stagecoaches. The chattering of the people as they bartered with the marketers. The smell of smoke mixed with the aroma of fresh fruit, pastries, and perfume. Kyo despised the town. He'd rather be in the woods or in a secluded house on a farm in Brecon. Dammit! How did all his thoughts wander to something about Tohru?

"hey handsome looking for some entertainment?" said a cheap looking whore. She had way too much make up on her face, attempting to cover the blemishes. Her breasts burst out of her tight corset and she smelled of smoke and sex.

"Get away from me." Kyo pushed her gently aside. He was starting to get angry. The prostitute persisted to bother him.

"Come on baby. I know I'm not the prettiest gal here-"

"You got that right." He commented and quickened his pace. She scoffed and walked with him.

"But I know how to handle a man. I'll even give you a discount."

"I said no." This time he really pushed her and she was knocked to the ground. Most of the townspeople laughed and pointed at the whore. Saying vulgar things to her and making fun. Suddenly Tohru was kneeling by the whore and was helping the girl to stand up. Tohru dusted the girls dress and handed her gold coins.

"Bless you." The prostitute thanked Tohru then walked to Kyo. She spit on his face. Kyo was pissed. He wiped the saliva from his cheek and slapped the prostitute across the face. The next thing he knew, a hand collided with his cheek. It stung and his hand held his face. He looked to Tohru who had tears in her eyes and she looked a little angry, but sorry at the same time.

"That's what you deserve you bastard!" The whore called before running off. Kyo was ashamed and looked away from Tohru's gaze.

"Kyo-kun I didn't believe it was you at first. How could you hit a woman?" Tohru seemed deeply hurt. Like he had disappointed her.

Kyo shrugged and finally met her brown eyes. "You-you should hit me again." Her eye brows furrowed.

"I don't want to hurt you again. I'm sorry about that it's just…I'm sorry." Kyo tensed as Tohru's face moved closer to his swollen cheek. Her soft lips grazed the sore spot and it tingled. The hairs on Kyo's neck stood on end and he shivered. Her kiss was tantalizing and it made his heart yearn. "So were you shopping for Sohma-kun?"

Kyo snapped out of his daze, "No I was on my way to visit-someone."

"Oh alright. Then I shall see you later tonight?" Tohru smiled and Kyo's heart skipped a beat. This is chance to be alone with her and she was about to leave.

"Um actually, would you-do you want to-I mean-" what a great time to forget how to talk. "You want to come with me?" He blurted out. She smiled even bigger and nodded.

"I'd love to." They continued down the streets, actually having a conversation. She laughed and Kyo would smile once in a while. He talked about mostly how he liked to fight and liked to work hard. She spoke about the wealthy life because he was interested and how she loved being outside. After a while they arrive outside a quaint little house. Trees encompassed the area and a dog was running around the yard.

"This is it." Kyo said as he opened the small iron gate and let Tohru enter. She stared at the greenness of the grass and the trees. The collection of flowers scattered everywhere.

"Beautiful." Tohru was entranced.

"Beautiful." Kyo said to Tohru quietly. She smiled at his flattery and he immediately blushed. He never said things like that to a girl. God this girl was killing him. They heard a screen door open and clang shut. Kyo smirked and Tohru looked on in amazement.

The man standing on the porch had light grey hair and welcoming face. His waistcoat was a rich yellow with fine embroidery on it. A black solitaire(1) was tied around his neck loosely. His knee high breeches matched the yellow waistcoat. He wore no shoes. Tohru giggled at his bare toes. "Kyo-kun. It's been a long time since you've dropped by." The man walked down the stairs and crossed the yard. He was only a foot from Kyo and Tohru now. The man suddenly punched Kyo in the face, flinging the orange haired boy to the ground. Tohru gasped and ran to Kyo's side.

Kyo stood and charged for the man, "Good to see you too master." Kyo jumped in the air and his foot collided with the older man's side. They stopped, coughing and panting a little. After fixing themselves and brushing off dirt. "This is Tohru Honda." Tohru curtsied, her eyes wide from the scene that had just occurred. "Tohru-kun this is my master, Shishou."

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." He bowed and took her hand. Lightly he kissed the skin. Tohru's face was bloodshot red.

"Oh um thank you very much. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sorry if we startled you. It's an age old tradition. Since Kyo was a tiny baby still crying for his mother bosom." Tohru laughed and Kyo blushed profusely.

"Shishou-san you're funny." Tohru continued laughing. Kyo smiled and lightly knuckled her head.

"Quit laughing it wasnt that funny!" Shishou watched Kyo and Tohru together and couldn't help but smile.

"Please come in and we'll talk some more." Shishou escorted them into the house and they sat down on an old-fashioned French couch. Tea and crackers were sitting on the table which they snacked on. "So Kyo-kun, I know you haven't just stopped by for a visit. What is you need?"

Kyo swallowed hard. "can we talk alone." Kyo stood and walked away. Shishou smiled at Tohru and then followed Kyo into the hallway. "There's a party tonight at Rin's home. I don't have anything to wear." Kyo looked embarrassed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've never cared about what you look like at outings." Shishou said curiously.

"Yeah well I changed a little." He noticed Kyo's gaze glance to Tohru whom was looking at old portraits on the living room wall. And he suddenly got the hint.

"I think I have my old suit here somewhere." Kyo looked back to Shishou's grey eyes a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks Shishou." Kyo punched his masters arm playfully.

"Anything for you son." He rubbed his orange hair, messing it up. Kyo went back to the room as Shishou walked to his bedroom, he scrounged in his closet until a finally found a square box. He met the two outside. Tohru was swinging on the wooden swing attached to the tree. Kyo pushed her back and forth.

"Kyo-kun, I found it." Kyo ran over to him and took the box.

"Will it fit?" Kyo opened the cardboard lid and looked at the clothing in astonishment. "I'll give it back as soon as I'm done with it." Shishou shook his head back and forth.

"I want you to keep it. I don't have anymore use for it now do I?" Shishou smiled and patted Kyo on the shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Kyo-kun. She's an amazing girl." Kyo blushed and glanced to Tohru who was now playing with the dog.

"She's Yuki's." Kyo admitted shamefully.

"Tohru is not anyone's anything. She doesn't belong to Yuki and she isn't some piece of fine furniture. You cant own a person." Kyo nodded, he never thought of it that way. But that wasn't entirely true. Yuki owned Kyo. He did everything for that goddamn prissy boy. He had to.

"What's in the box?" Tohru asked politely as she came up to meet the men.

"You ready to go back home?" Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded and curtsied to Shishou. "It was wonderful meeting you Shishou-san. I hope I see you again."

"yes, hopefully sooner than later." He lightly shook her hand. "Kyo don't be a stranger."

"Bye Shishou." Kyo was half way out of the yard, Tohru had to run to catch up to him. Her hand grabbed his empty one and he froze in place. His gaze met her smiling face and his hand tightened around hers. Shishou watched as they walked away hand in hand. Kyo called a Tohru a carriage and he walked the rest of the way back to the mansion. He washed every inch of himself. Combed his hair back neatly.

Kyo pulled the box out from under his bed, opened it and picked up the fine cloth, placing it on his bed. It was made of a fine imported Egyptian cotton and felt amazing to the touch. It was a dark red color. The sleeves of the waistcoat were elbow high and the breeches knee high. Both had intense embroidery of the mythical creature, dragons. The creatures wrapped around every which way.

He dressed himself and polished his shoes. There was a knock on the door as he was tying his solitaire around his collar, loosening it a little like Shishou had done. Kyo went to the door and opened it, revealing Yuki and Haru.

Yuki wore a dark purple silk suit with a dark brown leather shoes. His hair combed back into a tiny little pony tail that was tied with a purple ribbon. Haru's hair was also combed back with a few strands of bangs that had fallen out and hung over his lazy eyes. He wore a deep burgundy colored silk suit and many pieces of jewelry around his neck and wrists. Both were holding weird masks in their hands. "Where's your mask?" Haru asked even though his voice sounded like he didn't really care.

"Mask? What are you talking about?" Kyo looked at the two confused.

"It's a kind of masquerade." Haru stated while sticking his finger in his ear, trying to get the small ball of wax in his ear. Yuki smirked.

"Don't tell me you don't have a mask?" Kyo's anger rose. Yuki was loving this and it made Kyo sick. "It's almost 9 at night. Where are you going to find a fancy mask? Oh if you can even afford one." Kyo's hands fisted and his heart began to race. _God dammit, I finally think something is going right for me and somehow I screw it up. Why didn't I ask Tohru what kind of party it was? Fuck it. I'll find a mask. _

"I'll get one." Kyo said determined. "Meet you there Yuki." With that, Kyo pushed passed his cousins and ran out into the town, looking for a costume parlor or wherever you get a damned mask.

It was almost 10 now and he still hadn't found a single shop that sold the masks and costumes. Then Kyo remembered Yuki's older annoying brother had a costume shop. Damn he didn't want to go there but he went anyway. Ayame gave him shit, calling him Kyonkichi and making stupid jokes. Kyo punched him a couple times and Ayame whined but Kyo was finally successful, paid and ran to Rin's house. It was now 11 at night when he finally made it to the party. He placed the red, sparkling mask over his face. He looked like a snarling dragon.

He knocked at the door and a maid opened the heavy wooden entrance. "Welcome." She greeted. Kyo walked into a enormous ball room. A golden chandelier hung from the angel painted ceiling. Thousands of colorful suits and people were crowded into the ballroom. Smoke sat in the air like a fog and loud music played. Women were in only their corsets and panties. The strong smell of alcohol was every where. But of course it wasn't the cheap rum. It was wine laced with who knows what.

"Kyo Im surprised you actually showed." Rin was wearing a burgundy colored corset and undies to match Haru and her mask covered her whole face except for her lips and down.

"what the hell! I don't want to see that! What kind of party is this?!" Kyo was in shock and astonishment.

" it's a masquerade. Maybe Tohru dressed up for it." Rin nudged him in the side with her elbow. He blushed profusely. "Well you're here so go do something and quit bothering me." She slapped him in the back, walking away laughing. She was obviously intoxicated. Kyo let out a breath, calming himself. He walked down the steps leading to the ballroom's floor. He immediately went to get him a cup of alcohol. He drank two full cups before looking around the crowded room. He saw Saki and Arisa, only because they weren't wearing masks and he wished he hadn't, they obviously dressed the part. His eye caught a glimpse of Yuki's suit and followed the color. When he got closer he noticed it was dress and he tapped the shoulder. The girl turned around and it was her. Her mask teasingly only revealed her red lips. The silver mask had feather hanging from all sides. Her dress was so short that in the back you could see her purple underwear and the corset under her dress pushed her breasts to make them full and voluptuous. It was made of the same silk as Yuki's. they would come matching.

Kyo blushed so much he felt his face heating, and his pulse palpitating.

"Kyo-kun you found me!" She laughed, accidentally spilling a little bit of her wine. "You sure do clean up well." Kyo blushed, good thing his mask covered his cheeks.

"Shishou gave me his old suit." Kyo admitted. He liked talking to Tohru and telling her things. He tried to focus his mind on other things besides her exposed skin.

"He's very special to you isn't he Kyo-kun?" Kyo's head nodded honestly.

"He's the closest to a father I've ever had." Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Dance with me." She giggled, setting her glass down.

"I don't dance." Kyo took his hand back and tried to walk away but Tohru grabbed the back of his waistcoat. Kyo turned around. Her lips were in a pout and she whispered pretty please. He sighed and shrugged, letting her drag him to the floor. He stood between Haru and some drunk guy. Tohru was across from him. As the song began, the line of girls curtsied and the line of boys bowed. Tohru's hand went up at the same time Kyo's did. They crossed the floor to each other and their hands lightly touched. They walked in a circle and then switched partners. The girls spun in a circle and men placed their hands on the ladies' waists, lifting them up in the air.

Kyo and Tohru were partners again and he gently placed his hands on her waist and suddenly his mind flashed an image of that night he saw her naked with Yuki. Kyo lifted her in the air and spun her. Once she was back on the floor his hand rested his arm behind her back as she fell back a little. "You're a good dancer." her lips smiled as Kyo took her hand in his, he escorted her around the dancers where he handed her off to another guy he was handed another girl. As he danced his eyes stayed on Tohru. The image of her face as she moaned and bit her lip.

"Tohru-" once they were back to dancing with each other, "You look extravagant tonight." She smiled. And secretly blushed.

"Thank you Kyo-kun. You don't look bad yourself." She twirled in a circle around him and he saw her twirling around him naked. Her skin gleamed in the candle light. He snapped out of it as her polished fingers touched his face. The song ended and they all clapped. "Thank you for dancing with me." Kyo followed her as they walked to a table.

They sat down and across from them was Yuki. His glare bore into Kyo's eyes. Kyo just smirked and placed his hand on Tohru's exposed shoulder. "Can I get you a drink Tohru?"

"Yes that would be lovely." Kyo walked away, staring at Yuki with a smug look. What was he doing? Yuki could have him arrested or killed for just looking at Tohru. When Kyo returned to the table Yuki and Tohru were gone. His eyes searched the crowd and found Tohru pressed up against a column, Yuki's arms on either side of her body. They kissed and Tohru twined her fingers in Yuki's now messy hair. Kyo glowered and started to walk towards them. _wait, what are you doing? I have no reason to interfere in their relationship. Damn…_ He stared as Yuki's hand cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing back and forth.

"Missed your chance did ya?" Rin was standing next to him.

"She wouldn't leave him for me. No matter how charming or romantic I tried to be." Kyo confessed.

"You? Charming and romantic?" Don't make me laugh." Kyo's angry eyes made contact with Tohru's desiring ones. Her face changed to sadness as she saw him. He watched as she pushed Yuki off of her and walked away up the stairs. Yuki didn't follow though, he went back to gambling. "Maybe if she's drunk enough you'll get lucky." Haru showed up and grabbed Rin to go dance.

Kyo pushed past the crowd of half naked, intoxicated people and walked up the stairs, following the path Tohru had taken. He found her standing on the balcony, looking out into the darkness. "What are you doing out here? You'll freeze dressed like that." He asked as he gently knuckled her in the head and took off his waistcoat, placing it over her shoulders. Even though he couldn't see her face he could tell she was sad. "Please don't start crying, I cant stand when girls cry. Was it Yuki? Cus I'll kick his ass if ya want me to…" She giggled a little.

"You have such a way with words." Tohru said sarcastically. "I don't like when people are sad. It's even worse when they have no one to talk to about that sadness. It's not good to keep all that anger pent up."

"You're upset and missing the party because of me? I didn't mean to ruin your night." Kyo's apology sounded a little harsh.

"Kyo-kun, it hurts you to watch me and Yuki together…but what I cant figure out is why. Did he do something to you or…" He shook his head.

"Quit trying to figure me out. I'm not lonely or anything like that. I always look angry. And for Yuki, I just hate the guy." Tohru was looking straight at Kyo now, her lips shined from her gloss and they looked sweet. Kyo wondered how they tasted. Kyo's hands slowly moved to Tohru's mask, he gently pulled it off, revealing her beautiful eyes. Her face was slightly blushed and her lips parted.

Was she only letting him do this because of the alcohol? Frankly Kyo didn't care. His curiosity and yearning was too fierce. "Kyo-kun you could get in trouble," she whispered.

"I don't care, I just…want to know if you taste as sweet as I think you do…" Tohru's blush reddened. He moved closer to her face and she pulled off his mask as well. Her soft hands cupped his cheeks and Kyo's hands wrapped around her waist. "You'll hate me for this later…"

Tohru shook her head in disagreement. Kyo's lips finally met with Tohru's soft, red ones. His heart skipped a bit and his hands tightened around her waist. He felt light like he was floating. She tasted sweeter than sweet and he wanted more. It was intoxicating. He turned his head for more connection. Tohru opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore and taste the inside of her mouth. Like candy laced with an addictive drug. Tohru's hands moved to his hair where she tightly gripped his tendrils. Kyo winced but kind of liked the pain.

Tohru moaned and broke the kiss. "Kyo-kun…" she panted, her red lipstick smeared her lips and had also rubbed off on Kyo's. "We shouldn't have…I have to go." Tohru wiped her lips and ran off down the hall into a bathroom.

Kyo touched his burning lips and leaned against the balcony's railing. "fuck, that made me want you even more." he whispered to himself before wiping his lips and putting his mask back on.

_

**Spicy kiss ooh ooh! Please R&R R&R R&R !!! thank yoo hope you enjoyed the second installment of Fantasy**


End file.
